


a few scruffy feathers

by Crollalanza



Series: The Captain and his Vice [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, faint daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment after a victory is very special to a team, especially the Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a few scruffy feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for the Daichi Appreciation Weekend. The prompt was 'O Captain, my Captain'
> 
> I wrote this in the form of an acrostic.

Once it was all over, when the cheers and tears had momentarily ceased and Daichi was starting to believe it was all very real, he took a step back in his mind, closing his eyes and let images of the day swirl around him.

Crows flying high. Soaring. Strong in black shirts, their purpose unflinching. Undefeated.

And _he’d_ been the one fortunate enough to lead them there. Led them to this peak, this summit, this unobtainable dream, which was now a reality.

Pausing from his reverie, as the shouts began again, he bent down and picked up a stray ball.  His hands splayed across it and he hugged it to his chest, not wanting the contact to cease.

Tears prickled his eyes but he didn’t blink them away because this was something very real to cry about. _This_ was worth the training, the bitter disappointments of yesteryear and all the taunts from Tokyo after endless laps of flying falls. He threw the ball, a perfect toss to their Ace, and laughed when an unaware Asahi fumbled the catch.

A hand touched his arm. He didn’t need to look to know who it was. “We did it,” he muttered, the words catching in his throat.

“I knew we would,” Suga murmured, his fingers not yet leaving Daichi’s skin. “I am _so_ proud of you.”

“Me?  It was the team, Sug, not just me.”

“You led us here, Captain. It was your words, your broad back taking all the flack, your arms encircling us, and your ...” Suga flicked a smile at him, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears. “It was you, Daichi, all you.”

  
Curling his fingers around Suga’s hand, he squeezed tight. He knew he should have let go, because the eyes of the arena were on him and his team, but he found he didn’t much care for their opinions – not now they were top of the world, Champions of Miyagi.

And now there was this need to celebrate with the one person who’d always been by his side. He clasped Suga’s hand tighter.

 “Perhaps you should let go,” Suga whispered, but there was no sign on his part that he wanted the contact to stop. Instead, his thumb was caressing the inside of Daichi’s wrist, and the tip of his tongue was poking between his lips.

“Thank you,” Daichi said simply. “For being here. For everything in the past, and for steering with me. I wouldn’t have been strong enough without you, Suga.”

“A Captain is only as strong as his team,” Suga replied. “You told me that once, but ... um ... I disagree.” Facing Daichi, he touched him on the shoulder, forcing him to stare into his eyes. “The team is made stronger by a strong Captain, and you, Sawamura- _senpai_ , are the strongest of us all.”

Instinctively, as Suga’s words sunk in, Daichi straightened up, squared his shoulders and heaved out his chest. He was the Captain of Karasuno. A rag-tag team at the beginning of the year, one living on the broken wings of a past triumph. A few scruffy feathers, but feathers that had formed a flock strong enough to take on all- comers. He smiled then raised their entwined hands high, and faced his team.

“Next stop Nationals, Karasuno!” he roared. “Watch us FLY!”


End file.
